Free
by ninaxw
Summary: Hinata-centric fic during the Invasion of Pain arc. Warning, pro NaruSaku.


DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto.

The crowd was slowly gathering, she could barely see a thing. Everyone was running through the village gate(correction, what was left of the village gate) in the same direction. Hinata had never seen such a unified crowd, not even when they were fighting off attacks. The village could rarely unanimously agree on anything. It was consisted of too many different clans, strong clans who had their traditions and opinions on any matter and they were ready to fight through thick and thin to have their way. Whether it was about something as serious as war and protecting the village or fixing a roof top, it didn't matter. The Hyuga clan was no exception, she felt that on her skin too many times. But the kunoichi had no reason to complain, because that behavior coming from them could be considered nice.

But this is a very different occasion... The village had been invaded by a powerful enemy, hardly anyone stood a chance against Pain. Except one person. The boy Hinata had been in love with for a very long time. It was hard to remember when and where it had all started, but all she knew was that it was a strong feeling. His courage and will to succeed were so inspiring, she couldn't imagine anyone being immune to it. Naruto just knew that he was special, made for far greater things than being the object of hate and ridicule. Nothing seemed to stop or even discourage him. When he failed, he tried and tried again. He was stubborn and so was his smile. The sunny smile never seemed to falter, no matter how bad things got. She could never understand it, honestly, she didn't understand a lot of things about him but she knew very well how he made her feel.

The dark-haired kunoichi wished on more that one occasion that she could be Naturo. Not caring what anyone said, no matter how many times someone repeated that she wasn't good enough. And after that she would smile at them as she triumphed, becoming everything she has always wanted.

And exactly that was what he did today. He defeated the most powerful enemy and protected all of the people in the village. He was a hero, and more than a hero. Someone who climbed all the way from the bottom to the top and proved his worth. Never did he stop believing in himself or decided to give up.

The crowd now hurried towards the woods, the place where he should appear. Hinata followed suit, blending with the crow and apologizing to anyone who she accidentally pushed or pushed her. She was used to apologizing, it didn't matter.

And then he appeared in sight. Tired and battered, carried by his sensei, looking absolutely dumbstruck. After being set down, Naruto carefully looked around, as if this could just be just one of his many dreams and he would wake up soon. The villagers started cheering and chanting his name, the children quickly ran towards him, wanting to be the first to congratulate and touch the hero.

He looked happier that ever, but his eyes quickly became unfocused. They were surveying the crowd and searching for someone.

Hinata didn't have to think long to realize that his desired object wasn't her. She felt a little silly now, confessing to him in such a manner, in the middle of the fight. She should have know that it would only get both him and her in trouble. What had she been thinking? She wasn't even considering the fact that he could return her feelings or say he loved her back. No, she knew better than that. She knows very well who is and had always been the object of his affections. Exactly who is the closes person to him and that would never change.

His eyes finally found their target. Sakura came to see him and was now standing right in front of him. Hinata could see her hitting him but after that gently gathering him in her arms. Yes, she knew this would happen. They really were right for each other and after all, he deserved to get everything he wanted. All of his dreams would come true.

But somehow she wasn't sad. The confession back then had indeed been selfish. She told him what was on her mind, not expecting anything. It was all about her, after all. Finally telling him those words made her stronger, never again will she be scared to speak or act on something important. The feelings she hid inside of her for so long were slowly coming to terms with the real situation. They were finally resolved and she was free, in a way. All it took now is to work on herself further and she could be strong. Naurto would be okay, the dark-haired girl knew that. She looked at the hugging couple one more time with a solemn but calm expression on her face. After all, that was where he belonged.


End file.
